Personal computers are widely used by both right handed and left handed users universally at work and in the home. Two major input devices used with computer systems are its keyboard and mouse. Right-handed users will typically operate a mouse with the right hand, and a left-handed user will operate a mouse with the left hand. Hence, the mouse will need to be positioned either to the left or right of a keyboard depending on who is operating the keyboard and mouse. For ergonomic, accessibility, and mobility reasons, the keyboard and mouse can rest on an articulating, height adjustable, and pivoting mobile or fixed computer station which is in close proximity to a computer monitor or screen. Typically in office settings, the keyboard is resting on a flat keyboard surface that may tilt up to 20 degrees forward or backward. Such arrangements typically include a pad to create a friction and/or a lip as a physical obstruction that inhibits the keyboard from easily sliding off the keyboard surface. More recently, keyboard trays are being designed to rotate up to 90 degrees (closed or negative tilt) when not in use to increase usable space in various work environments or where ergonomic realities define the need for compact work envelopes. Additionally, there is a recognized need and deployment of keyboards and input devices to be available at angles greater than 20 degrees open (positive tilt means the space bar or front of the computer is lower than the back) for users interfacing in more recumbent postures.
With the advent of vertical stowage and use of keyboards, various solutions have been devised to secure both keyboard and mouse. Physical clamps that press against the edges of keyboards, elevated tray edges or lips, hook and loop fasteners, and double sided sticky tapes are typical solutions seen today to prevent the keyboard from moving around or sliding off the tray. Fixed, position-able and mobile computer workstations in hospitals, retail, or industrial environments, will have various right or left-handed individuals using the same keyboard and that will require immediate access to the appropriate left or right handed orientation of keyboard and mouse. However, these stations do not easily accommodate both right and left-handed users.
Further, when utilized in environments where infection control (IC) considerations are critical, these computer stations and their keyboards and mice need to be clean and sanitary to prevent the risk of infections or disease passing between various individuals. In addition, the keyboards and mice need to be easily removed and re-attached to these stations for cleaning and sanitization. Although there are existing keyboard and mouse supports that allow for flexibility in positioning the keyboard and/or mouse to suit a user's ergonomic requirements, none of the prior art keyboard and mouse supports of which the inventor is aware of disclose a device where the keyboard, while being securely fixed to a tray, can be slid in a sideways or lateral direction in order to accommodate left or right side positioning of the mouse, thereby easily accommodating both right or left-handed user. Further, none of the prior art discloses a method of securely fixing the keyboard to the tray and easily removing and re-attaching it while maintaining sanitary conditions and wherein the components can be sanitized and cleaned. Hence, there is a need for a keyboard support apparatus that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.